


【德哈】Forever

by yaosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaosen/pseuds/yaosen
Summary: *刀片*LOFTER：耀森





	【德哈】Forever

德拉科坐在一间宽敞的麻瓜教室里，正在旁听一节公开课，那位中年教授正站在讲台上滔滔不绝地讲述着一场有关于生命与死亡的课题。

而德拉科身边坐着一个叫波特的男孩，他正埋着头认真地做笔记，午间的阳光透过落地窗给他柔软的黑发镀上一层淡金色。教授低沉的嗓音混合着笔尖摩擦纸面的沙沙声回荡在德拉科的耳边，他打了个大大的哈欠，望着黑板上密密麻麻的粉笔字，侧过身问了男孩一个问题：

“波特，你怕死吗？”

然后那个黑发男孩放下手中的钢笔，歪着头思考了片刻后望向他。

“我不知道，我觉得只要有人还记得自己，就算身体毁灭了，灵魂也将永存。”

“你的意思是就算人死了，但只要有人记得，就不算死亡吗？”

“从某种意义上来说，应该是这样的。”

话音刚落，德拉科就感受到周遭的氛围突然改变，空间开始震颤起来，然后就像是油画开始溶解一般，所有的色彩开始剥落，轮廓模糊不清，他身边的黑发男孩的嘴巴一张一合，仿佛在说些什么，但是他的声音却被嘈杂的噪音所覆盖，无法辨别。

德拉科想喊，却喊不出声，仿佛一只大手牢牢的扼住了他的脖子，空间分崩离析，在一片炫目的白光中化为虚无。他努力伸出手，却什么也没抓到，然后他的耳后便传来一声清晰的魔咒。

 

“一忘皆空。”

 

德拉科猝然从梦中惊醒，翻身坐起，他抓住被子的边缘大口大口地喘息着，冷汗也顺着脖颈流下来洇入睡衣。朦胧与眩晕感渐渐消散，他仰起头，缓慢而均匀地深吸了几口空气以后，扭头看向时钟的位置。

 

凌晨4:40

又是这样的梦。

不知为何，自从两个月前德拉科从圣戈芒实习归来以后，相似的梦境开始重复地出现在德拉科的梦境之中，不同的场景，不同的对话，伴随着温暖与幸福的感觉，但是梦的收尾永远都是梦境空间的崩坏以及那句一忘皆空。

更重要的是，那个叫波特的黑发男孩存在于他的每一个梦境之中，最开始只是一道白色的人形虚影，然后在德拉科一个又一个的梦境中，波特的形象越来越清晰。

但是每当德拉科从梦中惊醒，他却无论如何也想不起来波特这个人到底是谁，也不明白那个魔咒到底是怎么回事，每当他深入思考这件事，头就会开始隐隐作痛，这迫使他不得不停止探究。

与此同时，德拉科的生活也出现了微妙的违和感，并随着时间的流逝越发强烈。

 

他时常会盯着格兰芬多的长桌发呆，至于原因他自己也不清楚，直到潘西凑过来，一脸八卦地问他是不是看上了格兰芬多的哪个姑娘。

他会去询问四大分院里的学生，是否认识一个叫波特的男孩，如果波特真的跟自己有某种联系的话，总有人会见过他，但是德拉科得到的所有答案都是否定的，没有人认识波特。

他用了几个晚上的时间，顶着大大的黑眼圈去翻阅霍格沃兹的校友名单，把附带的照片跟梦中男孩的形象一一对应，叫波特的的确有几个，但是都不是他梦里见过的那一个。

德拉科开始怀疑自己，波特在梦境中的频繁出现是否归根结底只是自己的臆想，但是他又觉得哪里不对，梦境的感觉太真实了，就像是他们曾经真的发生过。而每次梦见波特时，德拉科心里某种复杂而难以形容的情感就如同疯长的藤蔓，蛮横地霸占了他的胸腔。这种感觉太过真实了，每当梦醒时分，德拉科依然能感受到一种难以忽视的空虚感，在他的心脏上捣出一个大洞，无法填补，不可忽视。他不记得波特是谁，但是总是隐隐觉得，他很重要。

 

他疯狂地寻找这个男孩在现实里的蛛丝马迹，查找范围从霍格沃兹扩大到了他能搜索到的极限，却仍旧一无所获。接着德拉科改变了思路，如果波特这个人真实存在，那么到底有什么咒语的效果是可以把一个人的痕迹完全抹去的呢？如果这种咒语真的存在，那么它必然不是什么为大众所知的魔法，于是他开始查找各种书籍文献，终于功夫不负有心人，在霍格沃兹迎来假期的前两天，他在禁书区某个位于角落里的书格中找到了一本年代久远的龙皮书籍。

上面用晦涩难懂的语言记载着距今已经近乎绝迹的大型魔法。

德拉科偷偷地把这本书连同大量相关文献装在手提箱里，带着它踏上了回家的火车。

在接下来的一个月里，德拉科开始把自己锁在房间里专心解读这本古籍，然后他找到了蛛丝马迹，上面有两页记载着一种由一个混血女巫师研究出来的强大魔咒，其效果是彻底抹除一个人的存在痕迹，然后女巫用这个魔法彻底抹除了那个背叛了她的男人的一切，直到她垂垂老矣之时，她才把那张用魔法留存下来的、自己跟那个曾经是她爱人的男人的合照，连同魔咒的使用方法交给了她的女儿，并且向世人讲述了一切。所以德拉科才能在书上找到它的记载。

这听起来就是一个会写在故事书里的爱情悲剧，但是德拉科的确找到了能证明它真实性的证据：这个女巫的姓氏是布鲁尼，而布鲁尼作为一个古老的混血魔法家族，其成员多数都在魔咒的研究上都天赋异禀。但是家族却在几百年之前因为一件丑闻而逐渐衰落。德拉科想如果龙皮书上写的属实，那这件丑闻他也能猜的八九不离十了：以非人道魔法强行抹除了一个人的存在，就算放在现在这个时代也将会是轰动性的新闻。只是让德拉科不解的是为何这名女巫会选择在最后将一切告知天下，而这直接导致了家族的衰落。

让德拉科眼前一亮的是，布鲁尼家族虽然已经不再风光，但是这支血脉却一直延续至今。如果德拉科想证实他梦境里的黑发男孩是真真正正存在过的人，那他就要去找到创造了这种魔咒的布鲁斯家族现在的血脉，他迫切地需要得到一个答案来解释着一切，不然梦境与现实的落差迟早会把他逼疯。

德拉科做梦的频率已经越来越频繁了，内容的开始变得越来越清晰，而他跟波特的关系也明朗了起来。在梦里，波特是他的爱人，他们会在阳光灿烂的天气出门野餐，会在傍晚偷偷跑出来躺在山坡上看星空，会在坐满人的教室后排偷偷拉手。那种伴随而来的温暖真实而美好，德拉科尽可能地不去想这只是个梦，他贪恋着这种感觉。但是每当梦境崩坏，醒来以后他依旧是孤身一人。

 

经过一番探寻，最后德拉科在一片密林深处找到了布鲁斯家族的后人——玛格丽塔·布鲁尼的住址，那是一栋不大的木头房子，背阴面潮湿的地方甚至已经长出了蘑菇。德拉科扣响了门，但是半天都没有任何动静，正当德拉科想再次敲门的时候，门自行打开了，里面十分昏暗，从外面看进去什么也看不清。

直到德拉科推开门走进去的时候，他才真正看到这间屋子的全貌，成堆的魔法书籍堆在角落，上面摆着装着不明魔药的瓶瓶罐罐，墙上挂着一个相框，里面的内容是一个男人搂着一位金发碧眼的女士，就算是照片泛黄也不能遮掩照片女主角的美丽，她对着相机的方向，露出一个大大的微笑，而男人则深情地亲吻她的侧颜。

而正中间摆放着一张木桌跟几把藤椅，一位年老的女巫正坐在一边，她看上去已经至少一百五十岁了，头发已然被岁月染白，它们卷曲着被一把大夹子别在脑后，而她的鹰钩鼻上架了一副倒三角形的眼镜，此时女巫正透过镜片直直地看向德拉科。

还没等德拉科说些什么，她便艰难而缓慢地向他伸了伸手，示意他坐在自己对面。

“我知道你会来的。”

女巫说话的声音沙哑而沉重，一句话末了喉咙也会发出呼噜呼噜的声响。

德拉科在那张并不舒适的藤椅上坐下，他知道自己找对了人，并且即将知晓一切的真相，这让他有些许的紧张，于是他直接切入了正题。

“我想我忘记了一个重要的人，他出现在我的梦中，但是我却觉得他真实存在过…我查到了那个魔咒……”

“男孩，你的事情我全都知道。”

玛格丽塔打断了他的陈述，将视线从他身上移开，转向了桌上的水晶球，那个上面布满符文的晶莹球体发出幽幽的紫光。她用布满褶皱的干瘦手指触碰着水晶球光洁的表面，眯着眼睛自顾自的往下说。

“他叫哈利波特，一个有着绿眼睛黑头发的男孩。”

德拉科觉得自己的心脏开始狂跳，女巫已经证实了哈利波特存在的真实性，也就是说他的感觉不仅仅是错觉。

“我的梦不仅仅是梦，对吗？”

“那是你的记忆，你本应该被清除的记忆。”

“本应该被清除？这是什么意思？”德拉科开始疑惑了，这里有太多他不知道的信息。

女巫没有直接回答他的问题，她抬起手念了一句魔咒，紧接着一个木匣子就从书堆中间漂浮过来，稳稳地被女巫托住。然后她哆哆嗦嗦地打开匣子，从里面取出一页陈旧的羊皮纸递给德拉科。

羊皮纸上记载的就是德拉科所查到的那个魔咒，只不过这一页上详细地介绍了魔咒的效果，那本龙皮书上写的没错，魔咒的作用就是将被施咒者的存在完全抹除，包括与之相关的记忆。

 

“它本应该被永远封印的，然而时隔百年，我却重新启用了它。”

德拉科的头脑在疯狂运转，难道他就是被这个魔咒清除了记忆吗？那为何其他人没有任何恢复记忆的迹象？如果真的是魔咒所致，梦里的那句一忘皆空又是怎么回事？波特是他真实存在的爱人，那么他现在又身在何方？

女巫好似看出了他的疑惑一般缓缓开口：

“我能告诉你的是，那个绿眼睛的男孩已经消失了。”

“消…失了？”

“魔咒的力量是强大而不可逆转的，所以其代价也是高昂的。况且当存在的痕迹被全部抹除以后，被施咒者本身的存在也便成了多余的。至于剩下的问题答案，你都会知道的。不过在此之前我要问你一个问题……”

女巫缓缓地站起身，地板被她的动作压得发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，然后她低下头看着德拉科的眼睛，声音清晰地回荡在木屋里。

“就算你真的记起他，他也不会再回来了，而且除了你没有人认识他，就算这样你也愿意带着这份苦楚活下去吗？”

德拉科攥了攥拳头，将那张羊皮纸放在桌上，也站起身来。

“是的。”

他认真地看着女巫浑浊的眼球，一字一顿地说。

“是的，我愿意。”

 

气氛一时间沉寂了，半晌，女巫终于点了点头，从怀里掏出一小瓶魔药塞到德拉科的手中。

“喝了它，你的所有问题都会得到解答。”

然后德拉科捏着那瓶药水，拔掉塞子，一饮而尽。

魔药入口的口感并不好，就像是液体状的怪味豆混杂在一起，然后德拉科开始变得昏昏沉沉，仿佛他的身体变成了吸满水的海绵，视线内的一切都变得扭曲，开始剧烈颤动着，然后跟随德拉科心跳的节律逐步趋缓。记忆的阀门被魔药开启，德拉科记起了一切，也明白了一切。

 

让我们把时间倒回几个月之前。

 

哈利作为一个实习傲罗，在一次看似简单的搜查行动中，不慎触动了一个黑魔法诅咒以后便陷入了暂时性的昏迷并被送医。在经历了一系列详细的检查以后，最终确认了波特所中的是一个古老且罕见的黑魔咒，被施咒者会在七天以后无病而终，无解、致命且残忍，它不会像阿瓦达索命一样瞬间夺取人的生命，而是让被施咒者避无可避地看着自己的生命逐步走向终结，这个过程，远远要比死亡本身更折磨人。

德拉科在得知消息的第一时间就赶到了圣戈芒，他一把推开围在周遭的人们，用力地拥抱和亲吻躺在病床上的波特，紧紧握着他的手，向波特保证自己一定会在魔咒发作之前找到解决办法，接着他就离开了。然后每个晚上德拉科又会重新回到病房，带着掩饰不住的疲惫坐在波特的病床边上跟波特聊一些开心的事情，告诉波特自己在努力翻找资料寻找能制作解药的方法，让波特不要放弃，一定要等着他。

就这样，六日过去了，德拉科跟其他人的努力还是没有结果，而死神的脚步已经离波特越来越近，当距离最后的时限仅剩两个小时的时候，德拉科冲进了房间，他的头发乱糟糟的，看上去这几天都没有打理过。然后他便沉默地站在人群后，低着头一言不发。

波特注意到了这点，他刚刚安慰好正在不停哭泣的赫敏，并提出他想跟德拉科单独待一会，然后罗恩拉着还在啜泣的赫敏跟沉浸在悲伤中的众人一起走出了房间，只留下他们二人。

德拉科走到病床前，跪在地上从侧面抱住波特的腰，颤抖着身体一直在说对不起。波特捏着他的肩膀把他扶起来。在生命的倒计时里，波特并没有表现出任何慌乱，相反，他很平静，就像是即将要去见一位老友一般从容自然。

波特看着德拉科的眼睛，握住了他的手。

“德拉科，我就要死掉了”

德拉科灰色的眼眸里氤氲着水汽，他很想说波特你不会死的，这只是个有点大的玩笑而已，其实你中的根本就不是什么死咒。但是他不能，这种自欺欺人般的安慰在生死面前根本无济于事。

哈利用双手环抱住德拉科的脖颈，这迫使德拉科不得不身体前倾，他能感受到波特的呼吸拂在他的脸颊，紧接着波特开了口。

“我舍不得你，但是你不能把你的下半辈子压在一个死人身上。”

 

德拉科忽然意识到了什么，一些不好的预感在头脑里逐渐成型，他感觉到了一种空前的危机感，就像是下一秒即将步入深渊。他想挣脱波特，但是波特却死死地搂住他，德拉科惊慌地看向波特的脸，那双明亮的祖母绿的眼眸里蒙上了一层雾气。然后他看到波特笑了，同时一根魔杖从后面抵上德拉科的后脑。

 

“德拉科，我爱你。”

 

“一忘皆空。”

 

是哈利亲手消除了德拉科的记忆。然后拜托女巫在他身上施展魔咒，目的是让哈利波特这个人存在的痕迹，在这个世界上被彻底抹除。既然死亡无可逃避，那么这样至少可以让自己的朋友们少一份悲痛。

一切都进行的十分顺利，德拉科关于波特的记忆被波特亲手清除，女巫也成功施展了魔法，但是这个计划却产生了意料之外的偏差。

这个偏差就是德拉科记忆的片段式复原。

哈利忘记了很重要的一点：魔咒能否成功达到理想的效果的前提除了扎实的施咒能力以外，还有自身施咒的目标是否坚定而明确。

而在亲手消除所爱之人的记忆时，波特的内心深处产生了细小的动摇，而正是这份动摇，影响到了一忘皆空咒的效果，方才使得德拉科原本应该被清除的记忆以梦境的形式一点一点地呈现出来。

 

德拉科不知道自己是如何离开那片密林回到家的。

圣人波特！他根本就没有问过自己的意见，觉得自己快要死了不想拖累别人就擅自把记忆消除，这种为了其他人就可以牺牲自己的想法从德拉科认识他开始就没有变过，这也是德拉科一直不想让他成为傲罗的原因，他害怕波特在他看不见的地方受伤。

就算是后半辈子真的要孤独终老，那些记忆也是德拉科不想忘记的，如果连他都把波特忘了，那波特在这个世界上存在过的证明真的就没有了，难道要德拉科承认他跟波特所有的过去，所有的回忆都是虚假的吗？

他不能接受。

就这样，德拉科每天都沉浸在梦境跟现实的边缘，他用酒精麻痹自己，整天浑浑噩噩。

 

直到一个金发的小姑娘敲开了马尔福宅邸的大门，马尔福去开门的时候这个小姑娘正坐在台阶上吃着棒棒糖，见德拉科来了她便站起身，抬起头看着他。

“请问你是德拉科▪马尔福先生吗？”

德拉科在看到小姑娘的脸的时候就已经明白了她的身份，那双明亮的蓝眼睛，跟他在玛格丽塔家看到的那张照片上的女士一模一样，就算自己什么也没跟女巫说过，她仍旧知道自己的名字跟住址，于是他点了点头。

然后小姑娘从身后的包包里掏出一个盒子跟一封信递给他。

“我的祖母让我把这些亲手交给你。”

德拉科接过它们端详了下，盒子是木质的，上面刻着精致的花纹，信的封口印着带有类似于家徽图案的火漆。他刚想开口跟小姑娘道谢，却发现她已经不见了。

德拉科回到自己的房间坐在书桌前，拆开了那封信，信的内容是这样的：

 

马尔福先生：

你好，我是玛格丽塔·布鲁尼，当你看到这封信的时候，我已经化为了魔法界的一颗尘埃。现在我来告诉你之前我没来得及对你讲述的事情。

我的曾祖母为了她支离破碎的爱情创造了这个强大的魔咒，并且由我们家族世代相传。我一直在思考一个困扰了我大半生的问题，而这个问题的答案由你跟那个绿眼睛的男孩以一种特别的方式呈现给了我。

就算抹去了心爱之人的存在，那份纠缠在心底的感情也不会因此而止，我的曾祖母并没有因此而快乐，相反的，她一直在杀死爱人的愧疚感与痛苦中度过余生。

这个魔咒本不应该存在于世，不管是好人还是坏人，每个人都有他应该存在的价值，谁也没有权利去抹杀清除。所以我并没有把魔咒传给我的后代，希望它的流传能够就此为止。同时我也希望马尔福先生能够永远保守这个秘密。

最后，随信附带了一个哈利先生让我小心保存的物品，但是我想此时此刻，他应该属于你。

愿梅林祝福你。

 

当德拉科阅读完最后一行的时候，这封信便自行漂浮起来，燃烧殆尽，不留一点痕迹。

然后他将那个精致的盒子打开，里面盛放着一颗金色飞贼，这是当初波特跟他同时作为找球手的那场魁地奇比赛里，波特偷偷留下来的东西，而现在它已经成为波特唯一还留存在这个世界上的物品了。

德拉科用颤抖的双手将它从盒子的软垫上取出，缓缓地低下头，亲吻了金色飞贼。当德拉科的唇刚刚覆盖在金色飞贼上的时候，他听到了一声微小的声响，是来自飞贼内部的声音，只见金色飞贼的两翼舒展开来，它脱离了德拉科的手掌悬浮在他的面前，从中心产生一条缝隙，然后在德拉科的震惊之中缓缓开启，原来金色飞贼的内部还藏着一个小东西。

那是一枚婚戒。

被完美切割的钻石在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉，璀璨夺目，而当德拉科把戒指取出的时候，他发现戒指的内测，用漂亮的花体镌刻着一个英文单词: Forever。

 

至死不渝的爱情。

这应该是波特原本打算亲手交给德拉科的，就算自己的存在会被抹除，他也不想让他跟德拉科的爱情一同消散，即使它无人所知。

他们本该结婚的。

德拉科攥着那枚戒指，泪水模糊了视线，大滴大滴地砸在桌面上，原本的记忆在魔药生效以后全部复原，他能清晰地回忆起曾经跟波特的点点滴滴，他想起波特的微笑，想起他拥抱自己的力度，想起他手心的温度。

所有的情绪在这一瞬间都到达了顶峰，德拉科蹲在地上，像个孩子一样悲痛地大哭起来。

 

在这之后，德拉科戒了酒，他打包了行李，将戒指戴在自己的无名指上，带着那颗金色飞贼，踏上了去世界各地的列车。波特没能来得及看到的景色，他要代替波特去看看。

德拉科来到了一个海滨小镇，他站在海边一块凸起的石头上，望着远处天空与大海交接的连线，海风吹乱了他的头发，海浪拍击礁石的声响就回荡在耳边。

波特，你说过的，只要世界上还有一个人记得你，就算身体毁灭，灵魂也将永存。

那么此时此刻，你在看着我吗？

 

阴暗的海面刹时被金色充斥，朝阳升起，水天一色，金色光辉洒满海面，美得动人心魄。德拉科从口袋里取出那枚金色飞贼，初升太阳的光芒照亮了它的表面，显得绚丽而温柔。

 

虽然这并不是最完美的结局但是你是我最不可忽视的存在。

 

在我生命里留下痕迹，曾经拥有现在却无处可寻。 

 

你不在这里但是你在我心里，我找不到你但是我忘不了你。

 

就算世人都忘记了你，我也会依旧爱你。

 

Forever.


End file.
